The present disclosure generally relates to a weatherstrip mounting structure and, more particularly, is concerned with a one-piece seal plastic retainer for a vehicle.
It is known to provide a weatherstrip mounting structure for an automotive vehicle that secures a glass edge seal, and also seals against the body. This mounting structure is typically a multiple component assembly in which the A pillar and header forms one piece, and abuts against a second piece that extends generally along the B pillar. For example, a first metal retainer piece joins up with a second metal retainer piece which, when joined, receive a plastic retainer first piece and a plastic retainer second piece, respectively. Thus, four separate components are joined together to function as a combined metal/plastic retainer that receives a glass edge seal along the A pillar, header, and B pillar portions of the glass. The four-piece retainer functionally retains the glass edge seal, and itself seals against the body.
Unfortunately, the conventional retainer results in a distinctive joint line where the four individual components are brought together. The retainer also requires separate assembly of these four individual components to obtain a glass edge seal that functionally secures the glass edge seal to the vehicle body.
Where possible, it is always desirable to remove cost and assembly from the vehicle. Here, four individual components are separately manufactured and assembled together. Tolerance stack-up issues are always a potential problem where individual components are joined together, and subsequently joined to the vehicle. Likewise, the associated cost of assembly is a burden that the OEM would like to reduce, particularly assembly of the individual retainer components to the vehicle. Still further, the retainer still results in an undesirable joint line that is evident on the show surface where the individual components of the retainer assembly are joined. The joint line is usually formed along the header portion adjacent the B pillar of the vehicle.
In light of the foregoing, it becomes evident that there is a need for an improved seal retainer that would provide a solution to one or more of the deficiencies from which the prior art and/or conventional weatherstrip mounting structures have suffered.